paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Match Up
This story was made by 258raindrop do not edit without permission please! Summary Even though far apart and they know they are still best friends, Sam and Jake feel the toil when their BFF anniversary comes around. Goliath turns up concerned when he sees how upset Sam is and calls the PAW Patrol for help because he has no idea what is going on. Ryder then mentions their BFF anniversary, but this they should do something more. He then comes up with a plan and Sam comes over for a visit. Just what does the PAW Patrol have planned? Characters Major *Sam *Jake Minor *Chase *Rocky *Marshall *Ryder *Skye *Zuma *Rubble *Goliath *Tundra Story It was a nice day in Adventure Bay as the pups were outside of the lookout playing hide and seek tag Marshall being it and looking around the place for the other pups. "Okay guys I'm going to find you!" Marshall said happily as he ran past some bushes a tail was sticking out of making Marshall tilt his head in curiosity before he grinned. "I see a tail of sorts!" He said happily before the pup in the bush yelped and quickly stared to run. The pup running out of the bushes was Rocky and he laughed as he ran. "Can't catch me Marshall!!" He shouted as he continued to run. "Oh yeah Rocky! I will catch you!" Marshall shouted after him as he ran too not paying much focus as he ran trying to tag the Eco pup who started running even faster than he was. Rocky had jumped over a rubber tire toy as Marshall tried to skid to a halt to stop in top, but it was too late and he hit the toy before rolling forward and soon crashing into Rocky. Once they had stopped Marshall rested on top of him and he gave a sheepish laugh. "Looks like I got you Rocky," he said before they all looked down at their collars that lit up. "PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice came from them and soon all of the pups revealed themselves from their hiding spots. "Ryder needs us!" They all said before all of them started to run towards the building and into the elevator as Marshall removed the tire from his head and it bounced in front of him hitting the other pups. "He he whoops my bad," he said as he sat down in front of the others and rolled the tire out of the elevator before the doors closed and they headed upward towards the top of the Lookout. As soon as all the pups reached the top they all jumped out and into their usual positions. "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said to Ryder before sitting with his chest out proudly. "Thanks for the hustle pups, we got a call today from a friend I'm sure all of you know." Ryder said before he pressed a button on his PupPad and soon on the TV the face of a familiar pup showed. "Goliath!" All of the pups of the PAW Patrol said as they all began to wag their tails at the Siberian husky pup. "Hello PAW Patrol nice to talk to you all again," he said smiling lightly before his face showed a little concern. "What's wrong Goliath?" Skye asked with a tilt of her head as she looked to him and the husky cleared his throat. "Well, it's Sam. She's acting a little depressed lately and we're not sure what we should do. This usually happens this time of year, but within the next couple days she feels better, but all of the SNOW Patrol isn't sure what we could do to cheer her up." He informed them before looking behind him at the other pups of the SNOW Patrol. "At the moment she's gone snowboarding to relax herself. We were able to get her out so we can call you and ask." He added. The pups looked to each other concerned as well. "We noticed that Jake from Jake's Mountain is acting sort of depressed as well Goliath," Chase said before looking to Ryder. "Maybe there's a connection." Ryder thought for a second before snapping his fingers. "That's right! I remember what it is now! It's their best friend forever anniversary." He said looking to the pups as they all gave him weird looks. "What do you mean by that Wyder?" Zuma asked him Getting a little more confused than he was. "What I mean is Jake and Sam have been friends since they were little basically preschool. Maybe they miss each other and spending this day together?" He asked them. "That as to be it!" They heard Goliath say from the TV. "Sam has told us about Jake before. Oh! Maybe we can have her come over to Adventure Bay and she can visit with Jake!" He added. "I think Sam probably has stronger feelings for Jake," Ryder said soon chuckling. "Maybe we can do something more than that too for them." "Oh! Do you mean like a date set up?" Tundra said her tail soon wagging as Ryder soon grinned. "Exactly!" He said before clapping his hands. "Okay this is what we'll do..." He said before soon whispering to the pups who surrounded him all of the wagging their tails. "Everyone got it?" He asked as all the pups soon started barking happily agreeing with the plan and Goliath nodded before he hung up. ~Scene change: PAW Patrol badge~ It was close to the afternoon now and Sam had soon arrived in Adventure Bay in a small personal airplane that was driven by a friend. "Thanks Kal," She said before he nodded and as soon as she was out he had taken flight again. Sam looked over towards the airport and there was her brother. She gave a light smile and walked over towards Ryder and the Pups. "Hello guys thank you for inviting me for a break I'm sure Goliath can handle things back in SnowPort," She said before she leaned down and hugged Ryder. "It's good to see you again sis," He said with a grin on his face. It was close around autumn/winter in Adventure Bay so Sam was use to the cold weather surrounding her. "I'm surprised you guys made me come out here at a time like this. Aren't you guys busy with missions and different events going on?" She asked hoping she wasn't going to get in the way of her younger sibling. "Oh don't worry Sam we have something special arranged for you," He grinned before Skye and Tundra grinned too and pushed on the back of her legs with their heads making her go in the direction they wanted. "Wh-Whoa wait what do you have planned Ryder!" She shouted partly knowing her brother's mischievous ways before the girls were soon out of site. "To Jake's Mountain pups!" Ryder said before he and the rest of the boys hopped onto their vehicles and soon driving up to Jake's Mountain for Ryder's special plan he had planned for his sister. ~Scene Change: Tundra's Badge~ "What exactly are you pups planning?" Sam asked as the two pups giggles leading her to Katie's shop as said girl stood outside of her shop. Katie smiled towards her. "Come in here Sam!" Katie said soon leading her inside when she took her hand before sitting her down and letting town her hair. "Katie mind telling me what's going on?" Sam asked turning her head to look at the young girl who just grinned and looked down as Tundra handed her a curling iron and she plugged it in to let it heat before using a brush to go through Sam's hair. "Don't worry Sam you'll find out soon enough~" Katie said as Skye and Tundra helped Katie throughout the afternoon with Sam's hair. ~Scene Change: Chase's Badge~ "Whoa dudes what are you doing?" Jake asked as the boys brought him to the lookout. "Don't be asking questions and just put this on," Rocky said using his claw to hold up a tuxedo in a bag that was clean and professionally ironed. "Um, like what for?" He asked as Rocky just handed it to him and pushed him towards the dressing room and the elder boy just sighed and didn't protest before he walked in and soon got all dressed up and he walked back out. "Just one more thing," Rocky said before sitting Jake down in a chair and he fixed his bow be pulled a thing of hair gel out and soo put it in Jake's hair slicking it back. "Okay will any of you dudes bother to tell me what's going on with you?" Jake asked as Rocky and the rest of the pups grinned. "You'll see Jake now come on follow us!!" Marshall said wagging his tail happily as the 5 pups led Jake into town towards Katie's pet shop. ~Scene Change: Skye's Badge~ "Just come out Sam!" Katie encouraged her since the girl wasn't a big fan of dresses and refused to show herself. "Come on you three I look ridiculous!" she protested still hiding within the dressing room in the back of the shop. "Please Sam its just us you don't have to worry about anyone seeing you," Tundra said to before a sigh was heard. "F-Fine, but you cannot tell anyone about this." She said finally giving in before she finally stepped out in a pink gown her hair down and curled with barrettes holding back her bangs. Just then as the girl walked out a bell was heard and soon Jake walked in with the pups and his eyes were wide as he looked at what was before him. "Oh wow," Was all they could breath as Sam soon had a deep blush on her face. "J-Jake!" She gasped before looking down no advert his eyes before he had walked over to her his face red as well before he moved her head up making her blush more at the contact. "You look absolutely beautiful Sam," He said soon a smile on his face as she managed to smile back at him. "So this is what you guys were planning," Sam said looking down at Katie and the pups as they all grinned. "Head down to the cafe we set up a dinner reservation for you," Marshall said not helping but bouncing up and down happily as the couple looked to each other in the eyes and nodded. "Alright we'll go. You guys behave yourselves," Sam giggled a little as she soon walked out with Jake her face growing even more red as his arm rested around her waist as they walked down the sidewalk towards the cafe. ~Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge~ They rested at a table eating lightly and quietly as they looked up at each other before smiling. It seemed to be a special evening because they weren't the only couple there for dinner. Soon a light romantic song came on and the couples seemed to move to the dance floor before taking each other's hands and they began to dance. Sam looked up as Jake stood up and walked to her holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked with a bright smile on his face making Sam giggle again. "Why of course you may," Sam said taking it and standing up before she easily and swiftly danced with him among the other couples for a while as it got later and later into the night. At the end of the night they walked close together enjoying the town during the full moon. Both of them stood on top of a hill the moon shining on the two of them as Sam rested her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake looked down at her before grinning again. He lifted her head up before lightly pressing his lips against her's and she kissed him back her eyes closed as she relaxed. They soon pulled away and looked back up at the moon before someone popped up in the middle. "This mission is victorious!" Ryder's voice shouted as the two parted soon being a blushing mess as they looked back at each other and Ryder stood in the middle his hands on his hips a bright smile on his face. Credits Tundra © Tundrathesnowpup Sam © 258raindrop PAW Patrol, Ryder, Katie, Jake © Keith Chapman Gallery Puppupmatchup_2.png|Ending picture of Pup Pup Match Up Puppupmatchup.jpg|Sketch of already finished picture Matchup.png|The picture redrawn by Morgan XD <3 Thankies~